The present invention relates to a fluid treatment device adapted to be disposed in-line with the path of fluid flow. The present invention is in particular suitable for use as an in-line cleaning device for a toilet bowl.
Currently, there are many devices available for treating fluid. In-line fluid treatment devices, which are adapted to be connected to a fluid supply and a fluid exhaust, whereby all the fluid from the supply must pass through the fluid treatment device to reach the exhaust, are known. In-line fluid treatment devices are advantageous, in that they permit treatment of all the fluid flowing through a particular supply. In addition, although in-line devices may be attached to secondary fluid lines or devices, they may also be installed on the primary fluid line, permitting relatively simple installation and maintenance tends to be simpler.
In-line fluid treatment devices are particularly suitable for use as, for example, in-line toilet bowl cleaners. One example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,594.
However, current in-line fluid treatment devices suffer from several limitations. For example, known devices tend to leak if subjected to high internal pressures. Because the fluid pressure inside an in-line fluid treatment device is typically equal to the pressure in the fluid supply and the fluid exhaust, this limits the pressure that may be used in any system directly connected to such a device.
In addition, known in-line fluid treatment devices are prone to uneven treatment, in particular due to poor internal fluid circulation. This limits their utility in cases where fluid must be uniformly treated.
The present invention provides an improved in-line fluid treatment device which solves many of the above noted problems.
The present invention relates to an in-line fluid treatment device. The in-line fluid treatment device is suitable for connection with a fluid supply and a fluid exhaust.
This application hereby incorporates by reference the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,594. In particular, it is noted that the exemplary valve structure illustrated and described therein would also be suitable for use with a device in accordance with the principles of the present invention.
One embodiment of an in-line fluid treatment device in accordance with the principles of the present invention includes a housing with a base and a cover, the base and covers engaging to form a fluid-tight fit. The base and cover cooperate to define a treatment chamber within the housing. The embodiment also comprises a retainer for removably retaining the cover on the base. A treatment cartridge is disposed within the treatment chamber, the treatment cartridge being adapted to treat fluid passing through the treatment device. The embodiment further comprises an in-line conduit for conducting fluid from the fluid supply to the treatment chamber, and thence to the exhaust, and likewise for conducting fluid from the fluid supply directly to the fluid exhaust. The embodiment also comprises a valve for controlling the flow of fluid through the in-line conduit, and an adjusting mechanism for adjusting the valve, so as to control the portion of fluid from the fluid supply that flows to the treatment chamber.
In another embodiment of an in-line fluid treatment device in accordance with the principles of the present invention, the treatment device is suitable for use with fluid supply pressures of at least 500 pounds per square inch.
In yet another embodiment of an in-line fluid treatment device in accordance with the principles of the present invention, one of the base and cover has a generally annular lip, and the other has a generally circular opening, wherein the lip is sized so as to fit in the opening so as to form a fluid-tight fit when the base and cover are engaged. In this embodiment, when pressure inside the housing exceeds pressure outside the housing, the pressure differential biases the lip outward, against the edge of the opening. Thus, as pressure increases, any deformation of the housing results in a tighter seal, rather than in the formation of leaks.
In still another embodiment of an in-line fluid treatment device in accordance with the principles of the present invention, the retainer is a generally annular ring sized so as to fit over a portion of both the cover and the base so as to hold the cover and the base together.
In another embodiment of an in-line fluid treatment device in accordance with the principles of the present invention, the treatment device further includes a plurality of blades disposed within the treatment chamber, extending radially inward from the rim thereof, for directing fluid flow within the treatment chamber so as to promote efficient fluid treatment.
A variety of additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. In particular, a fluid treatment device in accordance with the principles of the present invention is suitable for use as an in-line toilet bowl cleaner. However, it is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.